Longing
by Kiwi Erin
Summary: B26 26B BelFran. Sometimes you get the chance to undo a mistake. Nothing graphic.


A/N: Helloooooooooooooooo! How are you guys? :D This is my new oneshot~ Another 26B. I've got a 59B in the works too~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.

It started out as a drabble, really short~ I'm going to post that drabble in my Sweet & Sexy series, because the meaning is completely different when it's short :P

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Longing – 26B<p>

Gasps and moans filled the almost-empty room, the lone figure arching on the bed in a pool of warm sunlight that streamed in through the tall windows. Pale, slender hands were tangled in a mass of blonde. Another figure was crouched on the floor near the foot end of the bed, pale legs draped over their shoulders as their head was captured between creamy pale thighs.

'Aaah… a-ah-ahhhhh…'

Pleasured noises kept spilling from the pale figure as he twisted this way and that, hands cradling the blonde head in his lap with care. That figure was shaking. Trembling.

Desiring.

He was loving this. It didn't matter that he didn't know what it really felt like. It didn't matter that he would probably never find out.

The illusion was real enough.

'Aaahh…'

His voice shook.

'S-Sempaiii…'

The figure formed a perfect arch, threw his head back and cried out, voice thick with release.

The door slammed open, into the wall with a deafening crack.

'Frog, what's up with all the noise…?'

His mouth wide-open, gasping in breath, Fran stared at his royal sempai in shock. The blonde froze, hidden eyes no doubt catching sight of the figure between the younger's legs.

'…What…'

The illusionist had trouble catching his breath, having just had an orgasm. Pale fingers twitched, curled around blonde tresses. He could do nothing but lay on his back, boneless for now.

'What the fuck…?'

Bel breathed, lost for words.

Fran's eyes closed, electricity having paralyzed his heart and mind. The figure between his pale legs sat motionless.

'What the fuck, frog?'

Bel demanded, taking one step closer to the bed.

Fran shivered and closed his fingers around the soft hair in his grasp, tightening his grip as he tensed. His eyes closed and he turned his head to face the ceiling. There was nothing he could do to lead this situation into a less devastating direction.

His sempai didn't appreciate his irresponsiveness. Quick, curt strides took him closer to the limp figure on the bed until he was standing right behind the blonde between Fran's legs.

Slowly, the younger raised himself on his elbows, staring at Bel with empty eyes. There was a snarl on his face.

'This…' The prince's voice was shaking. 'What is this?'

Fran swallowed thickly, but did nothing. There was nothing he could do.

Bel growled and his arms shot forward, aiming to grab the blonde figure by the neck. Fran shot up and lunged forward, curling his arms around the blonde. He fended his sempai off and pulled the motionless figure close to his chest. Jade eyes watched the prince closely.

The blonde curled his arms around the illusionist's waist and pressed himself close. Fran rested his chin on the top of his head.

'Why are you protecting _that thing_?'

Bel hissed.

Fran curled around the blonde protectively, pressing the naked figure to his clothed chest.

But the prince stepped closer and he couldn't edge away, his legs were stuck between the blonde and his bed. Bel bent forward, bringing his hidden eyes level with the jade ones of the illusionist.

His voice was low and rough when he spoke.

'_Dispel it_. _Or I will strangle it until it's gone_.'

Fran gulped. His fingers trembled in their grip on the blonde. With slow reluctance he moved, hugging the figure closer. Neither of them looked away while the figure slowly dissolved into mist. Fran's arms moved through the last purple wisps to wrap around his own chest, hugging himself.

For a while, neither of them moved or spoke.

Then Bel took the last step closer and filled the void the blonde had left, slid his hands onto Fran's shoulders. The illusionist trembled and leant away from him. But he was simply pushed down further, until his back once more lay on his bed. His sempai climbed on top of him, leaning over him on hands and knees.

'S-Sempai-'

'Frog.' The prince interrupted him. His presence was filling Fran up, everything from his scent in his nose to his sheer presence. 'I will not be replaced.'

Fran froze. No. No way. He couldn't be doing this, not now, not when Fran finally thought he might be able to start letting go.

Even though he didn't want to.

'No,' he choked out, 'No, sempai, don't. I don't want- I don't want that. Stop.'

His protests fell on deaf ears. Bel dipped his head down and brushed his nose against the younger's. Faltering breaths fell from Fran's lips and warmed the prince's face.

'Yes you do.'

Fran gasped desperately and tried not to let his sempai's presence influence him.

It was a futile effort.

'No,' he mumbled, 'No, no I don't.'

Bel's lips brushed his cheekbone, down his cheek, over his chin, up onto his lips. The illusionist gasped again. The prince's lips moved against his while he spoke.

'You know you do. And you can't lie to me. That illusion just proved it- you're not as over me as you claimed.'

Fran squeezed his eyes shut, trying to build up defences against the words. They were true.

Warm breaths caressed his ear, a quiet voice whispered intimately.

'If you're over me at all.'

A choked sob hiccupped out of the illusionist's throat.

He hadn't gotten over the prince at all.

Bel's hands were warm around his shoulders, his looming form comforting despite the conflict it ignited in Fran's heart.

'N-No, sempai,' Fran denied wanting him. Slender hands weakly pushed against a firm chest, to no avail.

Bel wasn't one to be pushed away so easily.

Warm lips pressed against the side of his face, then to the patch of skin next to his eye, to his forehead. Fran's lips pulled down into a painful frown.

He regretted breaking up with his sempai. He'd thought that was the best thing to do at the time. Convinced as he was that it would come crashing down eventually anyway, Fran had thought it would be better to tell him goodbye before things got out of hand. Before he needed him too much and he became an inevitable, indispensable part of his life.

He hadn't considered how painful it would be, hadn't thought it would be, until he had already said the words and saw the stillness in Bel's face. His heart had broken when the prince raised a single hand to his face and caressed his cheek gently, asking nothing but a quiet: 'Why?'

Fran's heart hadn't truly broken until he saw the pain he had inflicted upon his sempai in the way he moved, in the tone of his voice.

He hadn't meant for it to hurt Bel. He hadn't even considered the possibility that it would, convinced that it wasn't all that big a deal to him.

Fran would have taken it back too, but he hadn't been able to. It felt too selfish to just throw Bel through that emotional mess, hurt him so much and then just say, oh, nevermind, I changed my mind. That felt wrong. So instead, he swallowed all of his own feelings, lowered his head under the guilt and walked away. He'd told his sempai that 'It was for the best.' and left it at that.

Not long after did he start feeling ashamed for considering trying to reverse what he'd done. As though he thought Bel was just someone he could toy with. Of course Fran didn't think that, but he would rather live with this than face a Bel-sempai who thought that he _did_. Fran thought it would be better if at least his sempai knew he was serious, that he took what had been between them seriously. He didn't want to make him think that what they had wasn't important to him, or didn't mean everything.

So he had left it at that.

Bel gently pressed his lips against his mouth and gave him a chaste kiss before pulling back. Fran's eyes had slid closed the moment those familiar lips touched his.

'Don't push me away, Fran.'

Already faltering breath hitched at the way the younger's name was lilted in that smooth voice, whispering into his ear so softly.

'S-Sempai,'

Fran weakly raised his arms, slid them around his sempai's back slowly, unsure if it would be appreciated. Bel stroked his hands down his arms warmly.

'It's okay. Come on.'

He encouraged softly.

Fran bit his lip.

'Sempai… Sempai, I-I'm so sorry...'

Jade eyes avoided looking at the one on top. It felt like such a lame thing to say. Like an excuse. Even though it was true.

He hadn't expected what came next.

'I know, froggy. It's alright.'

Bel brushed his lips against the illusionist's forehead. Fran flattened his hands against his back.

'…What?'

He breathed.

Tender lips kissed his pale pink ones. A small, gentle smile played across them. Fran didn't understand why.

Bel firmly kneaded his upper arms with strong, slender fingers.

'Fran… Just come back. Be mine again. You love me…'

The illusionist felt his eyes grow warm with tears.

'Why… How can you…'

The prince seemed to hear the question he wanted to ask. Another, wider smile gentled the visible part of his face. Fingertips trailed paths across Fran's cheeks.

'Because I'm a prince~ And a genius at that. I've figured it out…'

Fran's breathing sped up. He stared at Bel, wondering if he could have possibly understood without even letting the younger know that he was looking for his reasons.

Another soft kiss was pushed onto his mouth.

'Stop being afraid.'

The warm whisper was breathed into Fran's mouth.

'If it doesn't last we'll just figure that out when it happens. Until then…'

Fran's head was tipped back when Bel slid his hand around his neck and pulled him up slightly, his eyes widening and sliding closed when the prince captured his mouth and kissed him deeply.

When they slowly separated for air, Fran's arms were wrapped snugly around his sempai's neck and one of the blonde's arms was supporting his back, the other still cupping the boy's neck.

'Until then I love you.'

Fran gasped for breath. Those words, he had only heard them once before. Bel tightened his embrace and lowered them to the bed, until they lay there comfortably together.

A pale hand shakily traced a line down the prince's cheek.

'I-… I love you, too.'

* * *

><p>THE END! :D I hope you enjoyed it! The drabble only reaches till the 'The illusion was real enough.' line.<p>

Please let me know what you think! :D

~Cheers! Dirkje


End file.
